


Death Takes A Holiday

by soo



Category: Tru Calling
Genre: F/M, Yuletide, challenge:Yuletide 2007, recipient:smurf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-25
Updated: 2007-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-16 04:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soo/pseuds/soo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's been two weeks since a day has rewound. Two weeks! And five days without a suspicious death. That's got to be a record, right?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death Takes A Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to elynross, who once again found all my mistakes.

"Argh, I can't take it anymore. It's too quiet, too boring, too normal. Something needs to happen."

Davis looked up from his book to see Tru pacing around the office. He could see that she was agitated, and it was more than just her pacing. She was fairly vibrating.

He would've thought she'd welcome the respite. He certainly did. It was nice to be able to relax and take it easy, to not have to wonder if by saving a life Tru was putting herself in danger, and by extension himself and the people she cared for."Maybe you should look on the bright side and consider it a holiday."

"But why does it have to take a holiday when I'm working? Why not when I'm on vacation?" Tru picked up her pace, her agitation growing. "Why does this follow me around at all?"

He shrugged. He'd been compiling statistics abut Tru's calling since he'd found out about it, but every time he thought he had a pattern or a theory, something would come up and shoot it apart. It seemed the more math and science that he applied to studying it, the more random it became. Which led to only one conclusion. "The fates are cruel."

Tru stopped her pacing and turned to him. "Aren't you even a little bored?"

"Not really."

Grumbling, she resumed her pacing. "It's been two weeks since a day has rewound. Two weeks! And five days without a suspicious death. That's got to be a record, right?"

Davis shook his head. "We've gone longer than that." He paused. "Though not since you came along."

"Great, now I'm a death magnet." She shivered at the thought and became quiet. She stopped in front of the tiny office window and looked out.

Davis watched her worriedly. He didn't know how to comfort her, or even what to say to her. This was a mystery to him just as much as it was to her. Maybe more so, because he was one of the people that had been saved. He didn't know why it had only been him and not Hayley as well. And the one person that possibly had answers for them both was long dead.

Tru shook herself and turned away from the window. "If only it weren't so cold out maybe this holiday wouldn't be so bad." She flopped down in a desk chair and looked around for something to occupy her attention. Not finding anything, she  
turned her attention back to him. "Davis...." She wheeled over to him and tried to sneak a peak at his book. He snapped it closed, hiding the title from her. "What are you reading?"

"Lord of the Rings. Well, Return of the King," Davis said wearily. He just knew he was in for some ribbing. His geek status had always been a source of amusement for her. Normally it would irritate him, but if it kept her distracted and still, he'd go along with it.

"Again?" She asked incredulously. "How many times does this make?"

He frowned and tried to count back the number of times he had read them, but he kept losing track when he got to his college years. He gave up after the third try. "I don't know."

Tru leaned forward in her chair. "How about your best guess?"

Davis shrugged.

"Five? Ten? Twenty?"

He thought back to first time that he had read the books and smiled. He'd gotten them for Christmas and hadn't been able to put them down; it had become his tradition to read them once a year around the holidays. This year he was a bit  
behind. "At least once a year since I was twelve."

"You do know there are other books out there? Even other fantasy books."

Davis looked at Tru skeptically. He'd seen the books she read during her limited spare time from studying. They were all bodice rippers or the occasional chick lit novels that she borrowed from Lindsay. Not once had he seen anything remotely fantasy-related in her hands. Not even one of those supernatural romance novels he had picked up once by mistake. "And what do you know about fantasy books?"

"I've read some!"

"Oh, like what?"

"Harry Potter," Tru said a bit smugly.

"You read them, or saw the movies?" Davis asked, not quite believing her.

Tru slumped back in her chair. "The movies, actually." Her face fell a bit, and he could see that she was trying to come up with something. After a few moments, her face brightened again. "But I did read Narnia as a kid."

Davis sat up. He loved comparing Lewis and Tolkien. "Did you know that Tolkien and Lewis were friends? And that...." He could see Tru's eyes glaze over. If only she liked fantasy. "You don't really care, do you?"

"Not really." She tried to look apologetic.

Davis looked around the little office, trying to find something to distract her with, but all they had were medical texts. He pulled down a text that he knew was on her reading list for the next semester. "You could study."

"You do remember that it is winter break - no classes?"

"You could always study ahead." He saw her frown and decided to change tactics. "Or maybe not."

"You just want to get back to your book."

Davis nodded. He did want to get back to his book, if only so that he could block her out, to lose himself in the epic tale so that he wouldn't think about how sexy she looked even when she was wearing multiple layers just to keep warm. Or how her energy warmed him to his core, making him feel alive like he hadn't been since Hayley's death.

He needed to stop thinking of her in those terms. It was clear that she only thought of him as a friend. He buried his nose back in his book and tried to concentrate on the adventures of Frodo and Sam.

"Oh look, it's snowing out."

Davis murmured in agreement not looking up from his book.

"Davis," Tru whined just a little. "Let's go outside."

He set his book back down and glanced out the window. It had indeed begun to snow. He turned back to Tru. "I thought you were the one complaining about the cold."

"That was before it was snowing."

"And that makes it better?"

"Yes. Please?" She said turning on her puppy dog eyes.

Davis sighed. He'd never been able to deny her anything from the minute she walked in the door of the morgue, let alone when she batted her big brown eyes at him. "Oh, all right," he said, acting a little more put-upon then he actually felt.

He grabbed their coats from the coat rack, easily slipping his on and holding out Tru's so that she could slip hers on, as well. She smiled her thanks and his heart beat a little faster, but he quickly shoved it aside.

They walked in silence down the darkened corridors; everyone else seemed to have the night off. The elevator ride was short and quick, and soon they were pushing their way through the heavy glass doors and out on to the sidewalk in front of the morgue.

Davis drew his coat tighter around him to fend off the cold and watched as Tru practically skipped down the step and out onto the sidewalk. An occasional gust of wind made the large fat flakes that were slowly falling out of the sky dance and swirl around them.

Tru swung around in circles, her face flung up to the sky. He wasn't sure which was more beautiful, the snow or Tru dancing in the snow.

"Come on, Davis." Tru motioned for him to come join her.

Carefully, he walked down the steps and out to her. He laughed when she took his hand in hers and pulled him closer. They stood under a streetlight, letting the snow fall around them. It was almost eerie how quiet the city had become. They stood there just watching the snow fall, not saying a word.

Giggling, Tru tipped her head back and stuck her tongue out. Davis watched in wonder as she tried to catch a snowflake on her tongue. He laughed with her as her attempts failed. Tru persevered, though, and she finally caught one. She threw her hands up in triumph. "I haven't done that since I was a kid!"

"Me, either," he said softly. He instinctively reached out to brush some of the flakes out of her hair. His hand trembled when he realized what he was doing, but he didn't pull back. He stared into Tru's eyes, and he was shocked by what he saw there.

Desire.

He shook his head in disbelief and started to step back, sure he couldn't have seen what he most wanted.

Tru stopped him by the simple measure of pulling his head down and kissing him. It took a moments for it click that she was kissing him, that what he'd been dreaming about for over a year was really happening. He kissed her back, pouring every thought and ounce of feeling that he ever wanted to share with her into it.

When he pulled back, it took a moment for Tru to open her eyes.

"Maybe death taking a holiday isn't so bad after all," she said breathlessly.

His only answer was to kiss her again.


End file.
